El renacer del reino lunar
by aome-sango1
Summary: Un nuevo cristal, una nueva guerra, un nuevo enemigo(ustedes lean no sea amalitos) ........................................deje sus reviews x fa
1. Default Chapter

Hola espero q les guste este fanfics ya q lo creare con mucho empeño y entusiasmo para q les agrade.  
  
Seguramente están aburridos de leer lo siguiente:  
  
Las comas son pensamientos de los personajes  
  
Las llaves son lo q realizan  
  
Y los paréntesis pues notas de su servidora.  
  
El RENACER DEL REINO LUNAR  
  
Un extraña aparición  
  
Era una bella mañana en los alrededores del palacio Tokio de Cristal, el sol brillaba intensamente los pájaros cantaban y dos pequeñas se preparaban para el entrenamiento con las sailor exteriores ya q las interiores se encontraban ocupadas con los preparativos del baile q ofrecerían los reyes. (en esta historia serena y dariel tiene dos hijas ling y rini por supuesto)  
  
Rini - Hermana!!!  
  
Ling - Q??? pasa rini  
  
Rini - no estas cansada  
  
Ling- para nada, por mi podemos seguir con el entrenamiento  
  
SN- esta segura de seguir el entrenamiento  
  
SU- entonces se pondrá mas intenso esto, diciendo con mucha alegría  
  
Ling era la hija mayor de los reyes era una chica de 15 años de tez blanca altura promedio con ojos azules muy parecida a la reina serenity con la diferencia era q en las punta del pelo se notaba un azul zafiro y su carácter era emprendedor y carismático, siempre dispuesta a realizar cualquier desafió o cualquier aventurera a lo cual siempre terminaba regañada o rini terminaba cubriéndola.  
  
Por su parte rini tenia ya casi 12 años lo cual estaría por cumplirlos al cabo de dos meses.  
  
Las horas pasaron y el entrenamiento cada vez mas duro hasta llegar al punto q ninguna de las 4 se podía pararse, pero ling no se rendía y seguía atacando mientras rini yacía acostada en el piso de tan cansada y agotadora jornada de entrenamiento  
  
SS - pequeña dama, princesa ya es hora de q se vayan a cambiar ya q el baile dará inicio en hora media.  
  
Ling - gracias sailor saturno en un momento estaremos en el salón de baile  
  
Rini - habla por ti misma yo estoy muerta ¬¬ "como se ve q nunca se cansa"  
  
Ling – vamos rini apurate!!!!! SU - "que nunca se llega a cansar OO" sailor neptuno nosotras tb deberiamos ir a cambiarnos  
  
SN – "q entrenamiento parecía q las q estábamos entrenando éramos nosotras no ellas en especial ling"  
  
SS- parece q el entrenamiento fue duro  
  
Las dos - ¡¡si!!  
  
Después del llegado dicho baile las dos hermanas se retiraron temprano ya q el entrenamiento las dejo agotadas y después de la bañada q se habían dado les había producido mucho sueño.  
  
Ling – {acercándose a la NRS y diciéndole algo en vos baja} nosotras nos retiramos ya q no aguantamos mas el sueño  
  
NRS – esta bien q duermas bien  
  
REN – nosotros llegaremos mas tarde para darles el beso de buenas Noches  
  
Ling – esta bien compermiso {y hace una reverencia}  
  
Rini – {que casi se duerme en unas de las sillas, ling se acerca y le mueve la silla } ah ah ¿q pasa?  
  
Ling – vamos no,, no hagas ruido  
  
Rini - esta bien ... pero ya saben nuestros padre ¬¬  
  
Ling - si "pero q desconfiada es "  
  
Rini – entonces esta bien vamos no  
  
Ling pasa dejando a su hermana al cuarto junto con su gata diana; ling entra a su cuarto muyyyy hermoso y decorado muy fina mente se sienta en un pekño sillon  
  
Ling- q agotador ha sido este día  
  
¿?- ling  
  
Ling – una vos estaré soñando { y se restriega los ojos}  
  
¿?- No, no estas soñando pekña  
  
Ling- un...un fan...fantasma  
  
¿?- no no soy un fantasma soy la Reina Serenity  
  
Ling – la reina serenity ???  
  
RS – ling necesito q vayas al siglo XX q encuentres una piedra la cual es mas poderosa q el cristal de plata  
  
Ling – una piedra mas poderosa q el cristal de plata  
  
NS – asi es!!! El cristal q te menciono se encuentra en un portal mágico el cual será expuesto en un ataque a Tokio en el siglo XX si los enemigos lo encuentran será el fin de Tokio de cristal  
  
Ling – pero como sabré cuando es el momento indicado o el lugar  
  
NS- toma { y le da un broche en forma de luna creciente pero en azul plateado} lo único q debes pronunciar es por el poder de la luna azul en el momento q encuentres el cristal tu frente brillara  
  
Ling- entonces lo primero q haré mañana por la mañana será viajar al siglo XX  
  
RS- una cosa mas ling no lo menciones a nadie hasta el momento indicado ni tampoco en el siglo XX, deja q yo misma sea quien lo cuente ..... ahhh y una cosa mas tu acompañante y tu guía en esto será "kao" inicialmente el cuidador del cristal y guardián de la familia de la luna (en ese momento aparece una pantera negra con armadura azul y partes blanca y un pequeño diamante en la parte central de la frente en color tb azul y dos alas de en forma de mariposas en color negro y azul ( el guardián q describo es a spi de scc el cual utiliza eriol en su verdadera forma, creo q es el mas apropiado para esto) kao tiene una habilidad la cual es desaparecer y te puede escuchar en donde quieras q estés.  
  
Ling – guaaaaauuuuuu genial OO  
  
Kao – espero q no llevemos bien pekña princesa  
  
Ling- te lo aseguro  
  
RS- me alegra q empiecen bien mi tiempo se termina ling una cosa mas el enemigo q atacara el siglo XX es mas fuerte q galaxia tu deber es buscar ese cristal y por ningún motivo no dejes q se apoderen de el otra cosa no dejes q te vean  
  
LIng- SI!! Prometo hacer lo q pueda puede confiar en mi  
  
RS- esta bien lo dejo en tus manos me tengo q ir  
  
Y poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Ling se dispuso a dormir ya q mañana emprendería su viaje  
  
Continuara........  
  
Hola espero les alla gustado este cap y por fa dejen reviews asi sabre q si estoy haciendo bn y mal se acepta de todo.  
  
Besos  
  
Aome=sango1 


	2. el aparecer de una nueva sailor

Ohh perdón se me había olvidado decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo es eh tomado prestado para desarrollar mi historia  
  
Nota una cosa cada ves que kao salga es en forma de un gatito.  
  
Ling había llegado sin ningún problema en el parque # 10 y decidió dar una vuelta ya q hace mucho no lo hacia tan tranquila recorrió el parque mas de tres veces no se cansaba ya que le hacia recordar las cosas buenas q le pasaron en el tiempo que ella y su hermana habían pasado junto con los demás  
  
Ling- que hermoso estar de regreso {y se sienta en una banca Ling traía puesto unos jeans tronconeros y una camisa verde sin mangas haciendo resaltar el color se sus ojos y el color de su pelo} apenas son las 9: 30 AM q are en todo este tiempo jajaj ya se q are una pequeña broma no caerá tan mal "ya quiero ver el rostro de serena y de las demás cuando vean a la serena cuando apenas tenia 14"jajajja  
  
Kao- no creo q le guste mucho esa broma a la futura reina  
  
Ling- ahyyyyyy de donde diablos apareciste {transformado en un lindo gatito negro con una luna azul en la frente}  
  
Kao- otra de mi habilidad es transformarme en un gatito, y poco a poco iras descubriendo mis habilidades  
  
Ling- ohhh 00, kao mira {señalando a una persona de apariencia extraña y es guiado por un tipo diamante} sigámoslo  
  
Kao- tenga cuidado no parece ser un humano cualquiera  
  
Lin.- si {y sale corriendo pero se distrajo y lo perdió y en eso tropezó con una persona haciendo q esta cayera sentada} perdón no vi. Por donde iba  
  
¿? Y se encuentra bien {dándole la mano para ayudarla}  
  
Ling- si gracias "hay pero que guapo "{el joven era alto pelo azul ojos vedes y la piel la tenia dorada y con buen cuerpo}  
  
¿? Disculpa yo era el q no te había visto {extendiéndole la mano} mi nombre es Aron y el tuyo  
  
Ling- ehh mi nombre es Ling mucho gusto  
  
Aron- se ve que eses extranjera tienes parientes en Japón  
  
Ling- si mi primo y sus amigas ohh me tengo que ir {y sale corriendo ya a lo lejos} ME DIO MUCHO GUSTO CONOCERTE  
  
Aron- A MI IGUAL  
  
Ling – no te pareció guapo kao  
  
Kao – 0.Ou a mi no me preguntes de eso  
  
Ling- bueno mi broma ya no la podré hacer, ahora al templo  
  
Kao- entonces yo desapareceré no quiero q me vean a ¿como hiciste para q te dejaran venir Ling?  
  
Ling- jajajjajaj --U  
  
------------- ----------flash car.------------------------------------------ ----------------  
  
Ling empezó la mañana muy ajolotada ya q ling se había levantado muy temprano para preparar su viaje y había puesto a medio palacio a preparar sus cosa solo le faltaba el permiso de sus padres y la llave del tiempo q seguro SP se la daría  
  
Ling se dirigía al cuarto de los reyes, entrando en una habitación amplia dividida en dos partes en la parte de enfrente una hermosa sala y al fondo una puerta de marfil tallada a mano con los símbolos de la tierra y de la luna al pasar esa puerta podía notarse una amplia cama a un lado el tocador de la reina y el guardarropa y al final un balcón que en el cual se podía apreciar los bellos jardines del palacio y mas lejos la bella ciudad.  
  
Lin.- Mamá!!!! ,, Papá!!!!!!  
  
REN- Q?? q pasa ling  
  
Ling- {tomando aire} quisiera ir al siglo XX  
  
NRS- al siglo XX ,, pero xq quieres ir allá  
  
Ling- quisiera ver a las chicas y ".....q mas q digo "  
  
LOS DOS- ¿¿Y??  
  
Ling- quizás podría desarrollar mas habilidades como una aprendiz de las sailor y aprender a socializar mas con las personas y quien sabe quizás en algún día q no estuvieran por motivos de viajes y viniera alguien importante podría representarlos y no los defraudaría ge q dicen puedo ir al siglo XX  
  
Los reyes al ver con la seguridad con la q habían hablado y en parte con cierta razón de q podría aprender a socializar más con las personas como una niña normal y no como una princesa  
  
NRS- esta bn tienes mi permiso  
  
REN- y el mío . Ten mucho cuidado y no le causes problemas a las chicas y menos a serena  
  
----------------------------fin del flash car.------------------------------ ----------------  
  
Kao- Ling no me dirás  
  
Ling- mira casi llegamos {sale corriendo hacia las gradas}  
  
Kao-si ignórame  
  
Mientras tanto todas las chicas se encontraban en el templo en los jardines ya q rei tenia q barrer los patios.  
  
Ling- Chicas  
  
Rei- pero q haces aquí  
  
Serena- Ling q alegría y rini  
  
Ling- hola lita mina ami  
  
Las tres- hola  
  
Ling- como han estado  
  
Serena- Ling q pasa en el futuro  
  
Ling – por q será que cada ves que aparezco insinúan q hay problemas en el futuro ¬¬  
  
Mina- no pensamos eso  
  
Ami- como se encuentran todos  
  
Ling.- bien anoche hubo fiesta en el palacio  
  
Lita- y estuvo buena  
  
Mina – y había chicos guapos OO  
  
Ling – jajajja si  
  
Lita y mina- si que  
  
Ling- si estuvo buena y si habían chicos ricos  
  
Rei- y hablaste con alguno, un día de esos de escapas con uno  
  
Serena- rei!!  
  
Rei – q serena  
  
Ling- lo mismo me dijo sailor mars hace poco  
  
Serena- REI!!!  
  
Rei = pero serena esa no era yo {sale corriendo por todo el templo seguida de serena}  
  
En esos momentos aparece darien q se había ganado 8 cupones en una rifa para ir al parque de diversiones e iva a invitar a las chicas  
  
Darien- hola chicas Ling q sorpresa pasa algo en el futuro  
  
Ling- ven a lo q me refiero!! {Diciéndole a las chicas}  
  
Darien – por q dije algo malo ??,, y serena  
  
Lita- persiguiendo a rei por el templo  
  
Darien – y eso??  
  
Mina- es q rei tanto como en el presente como la del futuro le dijeron q cuando conozca a un chico en alguna fiesta q se diera una escapada , yo mina aino diosa del amor le ayudare  
  
Darien- {con cara de serio y ya con una pkña venita} "eso no me parece una buena idea"  
  
Lita- {tapándole la boca y diciéndole al oído} ya cállate mira como esta { y la suelta}  
  
Serena-{toda agitada} ho.. la .. da.. ri ..en ..... .... A.. q .. ho ..ras .. llegastes  
  
Darien – hace un rato, ling si q has cambiado  
  
Ling – tu cree jajaj bueno y a q venias por q traías una cara de contento q no podías con ella Darien- ohh es cierto la venia a invitar al parque de diversiones a todas  
  
Ami- q maravillosa podremos descansar un rato  
  
Todos – ami!!!  
  
Ami- q dije algo malo  
  
Todos- JAJAJAJAJ no  
  
Darien- entonces aceptan a venir con nosotros {señalan a las chicas}  
  
Serena- ling  
  
Ling – si , q pasa  
  
Serena- donde te quedaras con darien o conmigo  
  
Ling – con darien!!!! "si por q con luna y serena no estoy loca" claro si se puede  
  
Darien- claro solo déjame q acomode la habitación , entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 AM para ir al parque  
  
Todas- SI!!!  
  
Lita- yo are unos bocadillos  
  
Rei- entonces yo llevare el agua  
  
Serena- este bien chicas  
  
Darien- esta bien, bueno me tengo q ir{dándole un besos a serena en la frente} ling te vas conmigo o llegas mas tarde  
  
Ling- llegare después quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas antes,  
  
Serena- q cosas tienes q hacer  
  
Rei- hay serena no seas metida  
  
Serena- q no sea metida si ling en el futuro es mi hija es normal q me preocupe  
  
Darien- sin duda son buenas amigas --U  
  
Ling- pero no seas tan exagerada serena, bueno yo también me retiro, bajamos juntos darien  
  
Después de un rato ling se encontraba en el último lugar donde vio al misterio hombre y se dispuso a trazar un plan lo cual consistía en ir tachando los puntos donde irían atacando. Recorrió algunos lugares de Tokio para ver donde se sentía energía blanca.  
  
Ling – lo único q nos queda es esperas no es así kao  
  
Kao- {en forma de gatito} así es, pero presiento que el primer ataque será pronto,  
  
Lin.- si estaré atenta, y no te preocupes q ese cristal estará a salvo  
  
Kao- lo mejor es q llegue a casa ya que es de noche y de seguro el príncipe estará esperándola  
  
A la mañana siguiente darien se encontraba apurando a ling ya q se había quedado dormida, después de un rato se encontraban con todas reunidas en el templo. A la hora se encontraban a las puertas de un inmenso parque de diversiones, se subieron a las ruedas, estuvieron en la casa de los espejos, jugaron en los carros chocones , etc. mientras las chicas y darien se encontraban descasando en eso oyen una fuerte explosión.  
  
Serena – q fue eso  
  
Mina- algún juego  
  
Darien- no lo creo  
  
Ami- será mejor q vallamos a ver  
  
Todas salen corriendo y en eso luna se comunica con ami diciéndole q un nuevo enemigo a empezado a atacar en parque donde se encontraban  
  
Chicas- debemos transformarnos  
  
Serena- ling quédate aquí  
  
Ling – si "no lo creas tengo una misión por cumplir"  
  
Todas se transforman dejando a ling en un lugar seguro.  
  
Kao- será mejor q Tb. se transforme ya q ese es muestra primera pista  
  
Lin.- si, por el poder de la luna azul plateada transformación { en ese momento una llamas azules empieza a rodear a ling tan fuerte q no se puede distinguir nada, al final solo se puede apreciar una a una chica con una falda azul unas botas hacia las rodillas de plata con el borde azul al igual q una luna de igual color y su camisa era pegada con cuello en forma de triangulo y de ello se podía apreciar una hermosos listones azules con plata q terminaban en las puntas con lunas y su pelo iva recogido en una cola alta y unos tres mechones le caían en la cara en su frente solo se podía apreciar una tiara de plata, se podía apreciar la bella q era esta joven}  
  
Kao- tu nombre sera sailor blue moon 


	3. La leyenda de la luna azul

La leyenda de la luna azul

Kao- tu nombre sera sailor blue moon

Ling- mmm. .esta bien pero y el lema

Kao- si tan importante es para ti, mmmmm déjame pensar .......ya lo tengo el cual será ¡soy una sailor q lucha por la paz , la justicia y castigare a todo ser maligno en el nombre de la gobernante de la luna azul! Ya te lo dije pero tu no te tienes q presentar

Ling- si ya c solo era para saberlo

En ese momento se pusieron en marcha, dando paso aun campo de batalla donde las sailor estaban la cual no tenia mucho tiempo de haber empezado, blue moon se escondió entre las hojas de los árboles con kao, viendo todo lo q pasaba y esperando q terminara para luego inspeccionar el lugar para ver si la luna de su frente brillara.

Entre los árboles

Ling – si sigue así las matara

Kao- no creo deben de vencerlo porque te aseguro que este enemigo es el mas débil de todos los demás, supongamos q es una prueba

Ling "si para q las mate"¬¬

Mientras tanto en la batalla

Sailor mars- pero quien diablos eres tu!!

¿? Ya se cansaron, pero q mal educado soy no me presente total no importa si saben mi nombre de todas formas morirán hoy!!!! JAJAJAJJAJA

Sailor moon- eso ni lo sueñes

Sailor júpiter- ataque de hojas de roble

Sailor mercury- no sailor júpiter

¿? Tonta con eso no podrás jamás.. Espejo reflector {en ese momento aparece ante el una barrera transparente con destellos celestes y amarillos} absorbe el ataque y reenvíalo de regreso asía esa tonta

Sailor mercury- burbujas de mercurio.. estallen

Sailor Júpiter- gracias no habría salido de esa

Sailor mercury- no hay de que

Sailor mars- mercury como podemos derrotar a este enemigo?

Sailor mercury- déjame ver { saca su microcomputadora}

Sailor moon- y cuales tu nombre ser desagradable

¿? Me llamaste desagradable no seas estupida niña mi nombre es togu y soy el señor y amo de las eternas sombras y estoy en busca de la princesa de la luna azul "al tenerla en mi poder podré hallar el cristal"

Sailor mars- la princesa de la luna azul!!??

Sailor moon- a q te refieres con la princesa de la luna azul??

Togu- eso no es de su incumbencia solo quiero q me la entreguen aparece niña tonta o si no las matare!!!! Sombras de la oscuridad ataque (aparecen unas sombras con aspectos horribles y estas se apoderan de las demás sombras humanas q hay ) jajaj mi ejercito es interminable morirán, jajajaaja.

Sailor mercury- ya lo tengo Júpiter lanza un ataque

Sailor Júpiter- pero usara su espejo reflector

Sailor mercury- en ese momento venus usa tu ataque de rayo creciente, el no puede desviar dos ataques casi seguidos, así q eso lo dejara sin defensa alguna

Sailor moon – y entonces podré usar mi báculo

Sailor mercury- si pero tienes q hacerlo al mismo tiempo que mars después de eso dale otro ataque , mientras yo me encargo de estas sombras { decía mientras peleaba con las sombras} burbujas congelantes .. exploten

Todas- si

Sailor Júpiter- hojas de roble de Júpiter

Togu – otra vez q nunca aprenden espejo reflector

Sailor venus- rayo creciente de venus

Togu – ESO NOOO!!!!

Sailor moon y mars- ¡saeta llameante de marte, arcoiris lunar de el corazon, ataquen!

Togu- ustedes dos { en ese momento es impactado por los dos poderes y lo dejan casi inconsciente cuando logro recuperarse algo sailor moon se preparaba para el siguiente ataque}

Sailor moon- Dulce luz de estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

Togu- no eso no puede ser!!! {En ese instante las sombras desaparecen}

Después de la batalla terminada todas se destranforman y se van del lugar a buscar a Ling junto con darien el cual el no había participado en la batalla ya q este se encargo de q nadie llegara.

Kao – ya se fueron

Ling- es obvio ahora a revisar el lugar rápido antes de q ellas lleguen donde supuestamente me dejaron

Ling reviso el lugar al no encontrar nada esta de dispuso a correr para llegar antes que las demás, lo cual llego 3 minutos q ellas.

Ling les pregunto lo q había pasado asumiendo demencia y ella les comentaron lo ocurrido. Después de una larga plática ellas acordaron con darien y Ling q se presentarían el día siguiente en el templo para saber más sobre el enemigo y sobre esa supuesta princesa de la luna azul.

Dando paso a la noche Ling y darien llegaron a el departamento, darien se dispuso a dar una baño y Ling se encerró en la habitación

Ling.- kao aparece

Kao- sucede algo?

Ling- quiero q me expliques quien es la tal princesa de la luna azul

Kao- bueno realmente eso no me corresponde decirlo lo q le diré es q la princesa de la luna azul anda cerca .

Ling- q tan cerca????

Kao- cerca no c q tanto, mejor desaparezco viene alguien

Darien- ling sucede algo

Ling- no, .. nada

Darien – estas segura;.. puedo pasar

Ling.- claro

Darien- Ling por q viniste realmente la pasado

Ling- por q quería aprender muchas cosas las cuales no puedo realizar en le futuro "lo siento pero no te puedo decir la verdad"

Darien- estas segura q es la verdad

Ling – claro por q eh de mentir

Darien- sera mejor q te duerma mañana tendremos q ir a la templo { le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches y se va }

Lin.- ¿¿donde deje el mapa?? Es cierto en aquel baúl {se dirige al baúl y saca una mapa de la ciudad entera lo pone en el piso del cuarto y saca un marcador de el gabinete de la mesa de noche} veamos hoy atacaron el parque de diversiones, ¿cual será el siguiente lugar? Bueno lo mejor será ir me a dormir ya q si sigo así no podré estar atenta a cualquier cosa.

Dando paso a una mañana muy hermosa, el cielo azul, nuestra joven amiga se encontraba paseando por la ciudad ya que las demás se encontraban estudiando y darien trabajando, ami había llamado para decir que la reunión seria después es clases pasando por una heladeria

Ling- q rico un sorbete mejor entro para quitarme las ganas

Cajera- que va a pedir señorita

Ling- un helado doble de mora por favor

Cajera- son 1.80 de dólar

Ling – esta bien

Cajera- marisha un helado doble de mora, esta niña lenta

Marisha- tome muchas gracias por su compra

Ling- de nada "pu pobre señorita como la trata esa vieja bruja"{y se da la vuelta y choca contra alguien} solo siento

¿? Vaya tu trabajo pareciera tropezar con lindos chicos ling

ling- Aron pero q sorpresa, no para nada, no creas eso, pero q.. q te trae por aquí

Aron- con sorbete será

Ling- 'uhy pero q tonta es lógico" cierto verdad

Aron – oye por q no nos sentamos juntos y disfrutamos de nuestros helados y nos conocemos mas

ling- por mi no hay problemas

Aron- oye cuantos años tienes, puesto tengo 18

ling- 15, pero solo nos llevamos tres años de diferencia

Aron – es cierto, pero dime de donde eres por q el día q te conocí me dijistes q eras extranjera

ling- ehh .. pues.. yo soyy de Inglaterra

Aron – ohh lindo país, tienes algo q hacer hoy en la noche

Ling- no q yo sepa

Aron- ¡¡perfecto!! Me acompañarías a bailar "claro en fiesta"

Ling- claro pero déjame preguntar primero

Aron- esta bien yo te llamo mas tarde y te paso a recoger

Ling- ehh "como le haré con darien es algo protector pero me las arreglare"

Aron- en q piensas

Ling- ahh en lo q me voy a poner hoy, dame un lapicero te anotare en numero y la dirección donde me quedo { depuse de unos minutos] ya toma que horas tienes

Aron- casi las 1 1/2

Ling- es tarde se me olvidada darien me espera para almorzar, me tengo q ir chao

Aron- ´ pero q linda chica seguro seré el envidiado de la fiesta "chao { y extiende la mano para decirle adiós}

Entrando en el departamento

Darien- llegas tarde ¿donde andabas?

Ling- se me paso volando el tiempo. Lo siento

Darien- no importa, hoy hay macarrones verdes

Ling.- macarrones verdes???

Darien- pruébalos son ricos

Ling- si son hechos por ti sin dudar estan ricos, si fueran los de serena mejor llamo a la pizza

Los dos- JAJJAJAJA

Darien - si, las chicas llamaron la reunión será a las dos en el templo así q como ligero

Ling- si averiguaron algo

Darien- al parecer luna conoce algo

Ling- ya

Dando paso a la tarde todos se encontraban reunidos en el templo

Rei- quienes seran nuestros enemigos

Mina- y q buscan

Ami- u.uU a la princesa de la luna azul mina

Mina- es cierto lo siento

Lita- pero quien será

Serena- Ling tu no conoces nada

Ling- no para nada

Darien- y quien era ese tipo

Ami- togu era el señor y amo de las eternas sombras

Luna- {susurrando a artemis} crees q sea posible

Artemis- {de igual forma} imposible es solo una leyenda

Mina- q tanto susurras artemis

Luna- solo estamos recordando algo

Serena- dinos luna de que se trata

Luna- bueno no creo q sea posible pero si creen q les ayuda

Darien- toda la información q será posible es buena

Luna- esta años atrás en el milenio de plata se contaba una leyenda la cual decía q la luna cambiaria de color y esta se tornaría color azul con la ayuda de un cristal mas poderoso q el de plata, contaba la leyenda q esto sucedería después de que la luna estuviera en ruinas y solo una persona de la familia de la luna seria capas de resucitar el reino con la ayuda de dicho cristal, en aquel instante q sucediera eso esa perdona seria la gobernante, mientras seria una princesa

Artemis- pero solo era una leyenda

Ami- luna y la leyenda menciona donde estaba el cristal

Luna- pues la leyenda decía q este estaba custodiado por un guardián, hablando de guardián la reina iva sola un lugar donde nadie conocía acepto ella y cada ves q se mencionaba la leyenda o dicho cristal ella se tornaba muy seria

Rei- como saben si es mujer y no hombre

Artemis- fácil en la familia de la luna solo reinan mujeres, pero había una familia decía q la leyenda era cierta y esos estaban tratando de encontrar el cristal , al parecer esa familia era parte de la magia oscura

Nota de la autora

Gracias por leer y por dame su apoyo en esta historia, espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente cap porfa dejen sus reviews


	4. una cita, tres jivenes

Lita- la familia de la magia oscura

Serena- chicas

Rei- que pasa serena

Serena- estaba pensando que deberíamos de ponernos a entrenar ya que en la pelea pasada nos costo mucho derrotar a Togu

Rei- vaya al fin una idea buena departe tuya ¿no tendrás calentura?

Serena- jajajaja q graciosa rei

Ling- puedo haber una pregunta

Darien- claro

Ling- puedo ir a un baile esta noche

Serena- claro

Rei- ya tienes el atuendo que te vas a poner

Mina- yo mina aino diosa del amor y la belleza te ayudare a arreglarte

Lita- y vas con algún chico guapo

Ling- guapo claro

Serena- que pasa darien no le diras nada

Darien- esta bien

Ling- de veras.... Que bien gracias

Darien- pero tienes hasta las 12:30 mn

Ling- esta bien..... veamos que me pondre "me gusto mucho el traje de serena "

Rei- si quieres te presto el traje negro q tengo

Ling- Esta bien

Darien- mejor me voy esto ya es cosa de chicas nos vemos

Todas – adios darien

Ling.- ve a traerlo

Rei- entonces ya regreso

Mina- yo iré a mi casa por los cosméticos

Amy- si quieres que te ayude

Mina- si por q también traeré un vestido... ya venimos chicas

Lita- mientras tanto cuentame como es

Serena- de seguro es muy guapo y mayor

Ling- la verdad es mayor por tres años se llama aron es piel dorada buen cuerpo pelo azul y ojos verdes

Rei- guaaoo 0.o no todos los días te topas con alguien asi

Serena- y cuando se conocieron

Ling- el mismo dia en que vine en el parque... ese es el vestido era un vestido largo hasta el piso, sin mangas, pegado hasta la cintura, con cortes a los lados que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. vaya es muy lindo

Rei- verdad q si cuando lo vi me enamore de el asi que lo compre

Lita- vaya rei si que tienes buen gusto

Mina- ya estamos aquí mira traje este vestido era pegado, largo las mangas a la altura del busto color gris-negro era un vestido muy fino

Ling- esta muy bonito mina, pero rei ya me presto su vestido... mira es este

Mina- guaaauu!!! que belleza de vestido... vamos ve aprobártelo, q quiero ver como te queda

Ling.- esta bien ya regreso

Lita- que tanto traes mina --u

Mina- solo algunas cosas teniendo ala par una gran bolsa

Rei- algunas o toda tu cuarto allí dentro

Mina- tan exagerada rei

Serena- luna

Luna- q pasa serena

Serena- nada mejor olvídalo,,, guaao que linda te ves

Mina- pareces toda una princesa

Ami- será por q lo es , pero te ves muy bonita

Lita- pareces toda una modelo con ese vestido

Serena- pero te falta algo ya se luna ve a casa y tráeme esa gargantia de diamantes que me regalo haruka

Luna- si, ya regreso, vamos artemis

Ling- gracias por los halagos, el vestido y las joyas serena las cuidare mucho

Serena- no me lo agradezcas de todas forma yo seré tu madre en el futuro.

Después de un tiempo en el templo dándola consejos a Ling para verse muy bonita les dieron alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Ling decidió retirarse ya q tenia q ir a la casa de darien para cambiarse, lita y serena decidieron ir de compras, mina se fue a su casa para guardar todo lo que había llevado amy le ayudo con gusto, Rei se quedo en el templo ya que tenia q terminar las labores q tenia pendiente

Mientras Ling habia llegado a la casa sin contratiempo.

Ling- parece q no hay nadie poniendo las llaves encima de una mesa

kao- apareciendo de la nada de tras de ella es mejor asi

Ling- olle no aparezcas así ¬¬ un día de estos voy a aparecer muerta de un susto

Kao- vete acostumbrando entonces, el enemigo esta cerca no te olvides de ello

Ling- ya lo C!!! no es necesario q me lo recuerdes..... por cierto cuéntame de la magia oscura

Kao- mmmmm........ la familia de la magia oscura si no me equivoco ellos querían apoderarse de el cristal ya q estaban seguros que existía ese cristal en ese entonces , al parecer hay un descendiente q ha empezado la búsqueda

Ling- pero dime una cosa si tu eras el guardián de dicho cristal como es q no sabes la ubicación de la puerta donde esta??

Kao- la verdad es q después de un ataque de uno de los sirvientes de dicha familia libere una batalla con ese lacayo infernal el cual murió, después de eso le comente todo a la reina y ella se hizo cargo de buscar un nuevo lugar yo fui dormido hasta el momento q ella lo creyere conveniente. Suena el teléfono

Ling- buenas tardes residencia chiba habla Ling

Aron- increíble hasta tu vos suena como un ángel

Ling- aron?...... pero q cosas dices

Aron- olle pasare por ti a las 7:00 pm... la invitación es normal disculpa por no decírtelo en la heladería

Ling- no hay problema por ninguna de las cosas

Aron – entonces hasta más tarde

Ling- ok chao colgando el teléfono me parece un buen chico

Kao- lo único q te digo es q tengas cuidado....................... Viendo a la puerta alguien viene desaparece lentamente

Darien- hola Ling ya decidiste como vas a ir

Ling- si... las chicas me ayudaron un montón y tb hablo aron q pasaba por mi a la 7

Darien – me lo imagino ............... Ling no seria bueno q te fueras arreglando???

Ling- x q si queda tiempo

Darien- estas segura

Ling- ehhh ¿q horas son?

Darien- casi las 5:30

Ling- ¡!!!!!!!Q!!! "por la culpa de kao por quedarme hablando con el"

Pasada una hora con 45 minutos se olle el timbre darien sale a recibir a aron el cual se presenta con formalidad estos platican por un rato. Mientras tanto en la hab de Ling

Kao- seria bueno si te apuraras, llevas como una hora buscando algo y el tipo esta aquí!!!

Ling- ya se pero es q es q no encuentro el par de la sandalias"q vergüenza es me primera salida aquí y la retraso "ahhh ya lo vii

Kao- "niñas" -- U

Darien- tocando a la puerta Ling ya estas lista

Ling- sii ya salgo.........después de habrir la puerta

Aron – 00 luces hermosas

Ling- gracias

Darien- "este no me esta agradando mucho ¬¬ "

Aron- nos vamos

Ling- si ... hasta luego darien

Darien- hasta luego cuídense "la verdad se parece mucho a serena mas con ese vestido , verdaderamente se veía linda Ling llevaba puesto el vestido negro q le presto Rei la gargantilla de diamantes de serena y los pendientes q hacían juego en forma de luna , su pelo iva amarrado en cola alta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en su cara vaya realmente se parecía a serena"

Mientras tanto los jóvenes habían llegado a una mansión el la cual se realizaría la fiesta, aron amablemente ayudo a bajar del auto a Ling y le entrego las llaves al q parqueaba los carros.

Ling- es muy grande esta casa y hermosa

Aron – pero a comparación tuya esta casa esta horrible

Ling- gracias

Aron- sera, mejor q entremos tomándola de la mano

Ling- vaya q hermoso la casa esta hermosa mucha gente , algunas bailando otras platicando animada mente se podía notar q solo gente q alta clase se encontraba alli "además hay bastantes chicos guapos "

¿?- ARONNNN heyyy hermano por aquí

aron- ven te presentare a unos amigos

Ling- si

¿? 1- Vaya pero q linda joven traes

¿? 2- realmente una joya

¿? 3- no me digas q ya son novios

aron- no digas tonterías armando

Ling- sus gracias por los halagos, mi nombre es Ling

¿? 1- mucho gusto el placer es todo mío mi nombre es Eduars

¿? 2- el mío Tomoe

Armando- bueno el mío es armando

Ling- un placer conocerlos

Tomoe- olle quisieras bailar

Aron- interponiéndose no seas abusivo ella viene conmigo!!!

Eduars – linda señorita seria un placer si baila conmigo (eduars era un ingles muy atractivo tenia pelo azul ojos grises y piel blanca era un poco mas bajo q aron simpático y de buena familia

Ling- seria un placer

Armando y aron - ¡¡¡¡QQ!!!

Armando- no es justo yo la invite primero

Aron- eso no es justicia yo la invite al baile

Tomoe- si pero mientras ustedes peleaban eduars la invito a bailar

Los dos- tu callate!!!!

Tomoe- q genio tomoe era un chico ojos ambar piel trigueña tirando mas a blanca pelo color café claro de descendencia china tenia 17 años y era de la misma altura q eduars

Armando- olle como conociste a esa lindura? armando era un joven de ojos celestes pelo castaño piel blanca era hijo de los señores q daban la fiesta tenia 18 años

Aron- pues me encontré con ella en el parque #10 al parecer iva siguiendo a alguien

Tomoe- oigan se van a quedar alli antes q otra persona baile con Ling 'jaja sin duda me gusta hacer esto"

Aron- ahh!!

Armando- ese tonto de eduars q tanto habla con ella

Mientras tanto Ling se encontraba bailando muy animada con eduars

Eduars- así que eres extranjera

Ling- si

Eduars- sabes eras una chica muy culta y hermosa

Ling- gracias pero tu no te quedas atrás

Eduars- jajajaj pues gracias

Aron- tocándole un hombro a eduars me permites la pieza

Eduars- adelante . fue un gusto bailar contigo

Aron- tomándola por la cintura al parecer le caes bien

Ling- si es muy amable

La fiesta siguió Ling bailo demasiado y tobo que sentarse y a beber un poco de agua , pero en eso las luces empezaron a pispiliar y un mal presentimiento le causo a Ling

Ling- "pero q diablos pasa, será mejor salir "levantándose de la mesa mee disculpan quisiera saber donde esta el baño

Tomoe- poniendose de pie se encuentra al final del pasillo a la derecha

Ling- gracias "kao q pasa aquí "

Kao- telepáticamente al parecer un nuevo enemigo pero tb puede ser un simple fallo técnico , pero debemos estar alertas

Mientras tanto en el templo

Rei- q es eso , será mejor comunicarle a las chicas saca su comunicador amy un nuevo enemigo ah aparecido avísales a las demás las espero en el parque #10 allí es explicare donde esta

Amy- si...

Rei- nos vemos.. por el poder del cristal del planeta marte .. transformación!!


End file.
